worldsgreatestheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker
"I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father" ~ Luke Skywalker to Obi-Wan Kenobi Luke Skywalker is a major character in Star Wars. He is portrayed by Mark Hamill. Luke Skywalker is a powerful Jedi knight born on Coruscant and raised in Tatooine. He is the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala and is an important figure in the Rebel Alliance's struggle against the Galactic Empire. He is bestfriends with smuggler Han Solo, Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi, The wookiee Chewbacca and is the biological brother of Leia Organa, though neither of them know this until Star Wars: Episode VI. In 2008, Luke was selected by Empire magazine as the 54th greatest movie character of all time though Fandomania.com ranked Luke at 14. Pre-Birth and Early Years Perhaps due to his incredible Force power, Luke Skywalker was the subject of several prophecies. Thousands of years before his birth, Skywalker appeared in a vision to the Jedi Master Q' Anilia along with his father Anakin Skywalker and descendent Cade Skywalker, as well as Zayne Carrick. The vision also showed Karness Muur, hundreds of Rakghouls, and a burning city. In approximately 990 BBY, Bodo Baas's Master foretold Luke, and his sister Leia 's struggle against the reborn Palpatine in 10 ABY. In 19 BBY, the Jedi Knight Sha Koon (Plo Koon's neice) dueled, and was defeated by, Darth Vader. As she died, Koon experienced a vision through the Forceof a rebellion against the Galactic Empire, the Jedi's return in Luke Skywalker, Vaderredeeming himself for his son by killing Emperor Palpatine, and the rebirth of the Jedi Order through Luke Skywalker. Realizing that the future did not depend on her, Koon died in peace. After birth Kenobi took the infant to Tatooine personally, making the first leg of the journey in General Grievous's ship the Soulless One to Nar Shaddaa, where he sold the starfighter to buy passage to the homeworld of the Lars Family. Intending to watch over Skywalker as he grew, Kenobi chose to go into hiding on Tatooineand live close to the boy. During the first days of his exile, Kenobi visited the Lars homestead every day, always trying to stay clear of Owen and Beru so that they would not see him, in order to watch Luke from afar. Later Kenobi's intervention in the family buisness of the Lars would make him an unwelcome man in Owen's eyes, and, as a result, Kenobi would eventually stop watching the boy every single day. According to Skywalker, his first use of the Force was when he was roughly six and, through the Force, located a lost screwdriver that was under the couch. He was severely scolded by his uncle, with the argument that he could only have known its location because he placed it there, and afterward learned not to duplicate the stunt. Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa (Skywalker) are born from Padme Amidala . They are seperated with Leia going to live on Alderaan with Bail Organa, whilst Luke is sent to the desert planet of Tatooine, to live with Owen Lars and Aunt Beru. Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope Luke lives a basic life on the desert with his Aunt and Uncle who have kept his father's secret safe. Luke knows he is an orphan but doesn't yet know what his Father had done. Luke is told that his father was a great Jedi master who was killed in combat. Luke wants to become an Imperial pilot with his bestfriend Biggs but his Uncle will not let him go since there is work to be done on the Farm. Whilst Luke and his Uncle go on a walk, they are confronted by Jawas who sell them two droids: C3PO and R2D2. R2D2 carries a message from Princess Leia which is to be sent to Obi-Wan Kenobi (Who is known to Luke as Ben Kenobi). They travel to Ben's house and there Luke is gifted a Jedi Lightsaber and is offered a chance to learn the ways of the forceand kill Darth Vader who is said to be the one who killed Luke's father. Luke rejects the offer but soon changes his mind after he sees his Aunt and Uncle dead due to Imperial Stormtroopers. Luke and Ben Kenobi set out to destroy the Empire who are aboard their superweapon 'The Death Star'. They find travel on 'The Millennium Falcon' with smugglers Han Solo and Chewbacca only to find that the planet Alderaan has already been destroyed. The group sneak on board the Death Star and free Princess Leia who has been kept prisoner by Darth Vader. Whilst the group are escaping Obi-Wan (Ben) sacrifices his life to Vader so the others can escape. It is here where Luke discovers that he is destined to become a Jedi knight. Luke is sad but finds strength thanks to Obi-Wan's spirit which tells him to destroy the Death Star using his piloting skills with other well-known fighters. Darth Vader escapes The Death Star just as Luke and his group destroy it taking advantage of it's weakness, The Exhaust Port. At the end of the film Luke, Han, Chewbacca and Leia are all rewarded with medals for their bravery. Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Three years after The Death Star's destruction, The Rebels have relocated to the ice planet Hoth. Luke has been promoted to Commander for his achievments. Vunerable by himself he is attacked by a snow monster called The Wampa. Luke is taken to the Wampa's cave but uses the force to break out. After escaping Obi-Wan's spirit tells Luke to travel to Dagobah to continue Jedi training under Jedi master Yoda. After a devestating battle on Hoth, the other Rebels flee but Luke and R2D2 head to Dagobah. Luke lands his X-Wing Starfighter in a swamp just outside Yoda's hut. After a gruesome training session with Yoda which includes Yoda riding on Luke's back, Luke sees a vision of his friends being tortured by the Sith Lord Darth Vader on the cloud planet of Bespin. Yoda says no because Darth Vader is too powerful and only a fully trained Jedi could defeat him but despite him saying this, Luke travels to Bespin to save his friends. Luke promises to return to training after he defeats Vader. Luke arrives in Cloud City, and faces Vader, in a fierce lightsaber battle. Vader cuts off Luke's right hand, and reveals that he is his Father also offering Luke to join The Dark Side Father and Son. Luke is shocked, depressed and horrified and would rather die than join his father. He jumps down a bottomless pit leading to a weather vane, Luke then uses the force to call Leia, Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian back to rescue him, and after escaping the empire, Luke is treated in a Medical Center of a rebel cruiser, by getting a new robot hand. Whilst this happening Lando and Chewie go off to find Han who was captured by the bounty hunter Boba Fett and the mercenary Jabba the Hutt. When they get their Lando betrays his friends and captures Chewbacca with Han Solo frozen in carbonite. Meanwhile, Luke comforts Leia, with R2-D2 and C-3PO at their side. Star Wars: Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi With The Empire building a new Death Star , Lando Calirissian is forgiven by his friends and together they set out to save Han. Leia diguises herself as a bounty hunter named Boushh. Leia fails and several days later Luke arrives pleaing to Jabba to let Solo go. His plea fails and like his friends he is captured and sent to be eaten by the Sarlaac (a huge monster at the end of the bottom-less pit ). With the help of the force, Luke manages to wriggle free and kills several of Jabba's men. As this happening, Solo knocks Boba Fett off the ship into the Sarlaac pit, while Leia strangles Jabba killing him. Luke and the rest of the heroes escape as the Sail Barge blows up. Aboard the Death Star, Darth Vader promises to The Emperor that he will kill Luke. Luke returns to Dagobah to continue with Jedi training but to his astonishment Yoda is ill. Luke asks Yoda if he can confirm his darkest fears (Is Darth Vader his father?) and Yoda reluctantly agrees. Yoda tells of how his father was a good man before he came into contact with The Emperor and that he does not want Luke to fall into that trap. On the forest planet of Endor, the rebels are planning an attck to destroy the invisible shield that protects the Death Star. The heroes discover Ewoks on the planet who mistake the Rebels for intruders and also mistaken C3PO as their King. Whilst on Endor Luke tells Leia that they are siblings and that he should battle Darth Vader himself. On the Death Star, Luke and his father engage in a fierce lightsaber battle which results in Darth Vader losing one of his hands. The Emperor senses that Darth Vader is weak and usesforce lightning to intimidate Vader. Much to his suprise Darth Vader throws The Emperor into a reactor compactor. Darth Vader is weak, he takes off his helmet and confesses to Luke that he will always be his father before he dies. Luke returns to Endor where The Ewoks and his friends are having a party. Luke looks up and sees the spirits of Yoda, Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Star Wars: Holiday Special Star Wars: Holiday Special is a TV movie from 1978. Luke Skywalker appears in the film but it is mainly about Chewbacca and Han Solo who visit the planet Kashyyk to celebrate the holiday 'Life Day' with Chewbacca's family. After the Battle Of Endor The day after his duel with Darth Vader at the Battle of Endor, while still recovering from the wounds inflicted by Palpatine's Force-lightning, Skywalker saved Wedge Antilles from certain injury or death. Antilles had discovered a message droid that was threatening to self-destruct, requesting help for the beleaguered outpost world Bakura. Gallery Baby Luke.jpg Luke is distraught..jpg Luke S.jpg Luke in ST Outfit.jpg Luke E V.jpg Luke-Skywalker.jpg Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Jedi Heroes Category:Pilot Heroes Category:Heroes which have appeared in LEGO Games Category:Family of the Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Pure Good Category:Famous Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Son of a Villain Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Premused Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Jedi Knights Category:Humans